The Dragon L'Cie
by Pissed Off Silver Dragon
Summary: With the attack by mysterious monsters, a mystery arises.  Not that this new girl helps much.
1. Prologue

Why are there no Spyro/Final Fantasy fics?

Oh well...here's one!

* * *

"Finally, some peace!" A purple dragon said, falling on his side with a large sigh of relief.

"You'd think that after a year, people would stop hounding you down for being so famous," A black dragon said sarcastically, laying down next to him.

The purple one looked at her with an "un-amused face", "All I want is a little peace. I haven't been able to relax because of all of those crazy fans!"

"What did you expect, we took down the Dark Master, and you put the world back the way it was."

The purple dragon closed his eyes, "I'm doing something I haven't done in forever: taking a nap."

"Whatever floats your boat Spyro." The black dragon said , laying her head down to sleep as well.

After about two hours, Spyro suddenly jolted awake, looking around with fear. He moved over to his companion and nudged her.

"Cynder, wake up!" He half whispered and half yelled.

She opened up her eyes lazily and took her time in standing. "What is-"

"Shush! Do you hear that?" Spyro asked. A rustling sounded out what he was talking about. The two stood there crouching, ready to attack should it be hostile.

An arrow shot out from their side, striking Cynder with amazing accuracy in the base of her wings. She yelled out in pain as the _crystalline_ arrow stuck itself in her.

"Cynder, are you alright!" Spyro asked, concern in his voice.

Before she could answer, bluish-white crystals began to cover her wings, or rather; her wings began to turn into said crystal.

A large being, comprised totally of crystal stepped out and revealed itself. It seemed to be in the form of a suit of armor, a black suit. Two piercing yellow eyes shined at the two, one arm was in the form of a shield, while the other was a free hand.

Another one stepped out, same form, same color, but with red eyes instead. Its left arm was holding a crystal bow, and it was aimed at Cynder.

Spyro growled before attacking the first crystal monster, his claws doing nothing against it. It used its free hand to pick him up and throw him against the ground. The second monster aimed its bow at Spyro before letting loose an arrow into his chest.

"NO!" Cynder cried out, she ran to the archer crystal and tried to swipe at it, but it caught her and forced her to watch as the purple crystal slowly over took Spyro's body.

"_We have no inertest in you, L'Cie._" A strange voice called out in her head. She was thrown against the ground as the first monster, its free hand now a spear, stabbed her, but thankfully missing any vitals. The crystal archer grabbed Spyro, who had completely become a purple crystal, and vanished along with the other attacker.

"L…Cie?" Cynder struggled to get out before fainting.

* * *

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled as she jolted upright suddenly. On her side was a much larger light blue dragon.

"Calm down, Cynder." He said. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, where's Spyro? Those two…things that attacked us?"

"Spyro was with you?"

"Cyril, please don't tell me…" Cynder feared the worst.

"It's true." He said. "We weren't aware that he was missing. In fact, you're lucky to be alive. You just suddenly appeared here at the temple."

"Wha…how?"

"That would be me." A female voice called out.

Cynder looked over and saw tall pink dragon walking towards them on her hind legs. A pink mane almost covered her pale blue eyes, and a strange sword was attached to her back, strange because the handle didn't seem to fit for the weapon. The belt it was attached to also connected to a red pouch that was attached to her leg.

"I found you in the fields, and thought you needed help, this was the closest place I could find." She said.

Cynder could only stare at her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am called Lightning. Nothing more, nothing less to you." Lightning walked up closer to Cynder and seemed to examine her abdomen.

"Just as I thought, a L'Cie." Lightning said before pulling away.

Cynder looked down and gasped. On her stomach was a strange black marking, clearly visible against the red.

"What is this?" She asked.

"The marking of a Pulse L'Cie. It'll take a while to explain." Lightning took a deep breath.

"This marking is supposed to be unique from where I come from. Two worlds used to exist between each other, the enormous Pulse, and the cocooned Cocoon. Used to, because Cocoon is sort of non operational now.

"L'Cie are those chosen by Fal'Cie – beings having the power of gods – to complete a certain task, called a Focus. When they do, they will either into a Crystal for eternity or temporarily, either to complete a new Focus, or with their brand gone and back to who the used to be.

"The marking you have is one of a Pulse L'Cie, which would mean your Focus would normally be to destroy Cocoon, but seeing as…um…my group and I did that already, you might have a different Focus. You are never told what your Focus is, and if you don't complete it, you'll turn into a Cie'th, a living dead.

"The way you figure out your Focus is by any visions you have. Did you see anything?"

Cynder thought for a moment before remembering. "I saw Spyro, looking like he was imprisoned, and this strange guy with these crystals surrounding him."

Lightning nodded. "My best guess is that you have to save this Spyro and take down whoever that guy is.

"Those things he controls, it took me a while to figure out what they were. They're called Krystals, spelled with a 'K', and are living crystals with spirits of the past in them. Most of the time, they are hostile, and your claws won't be enough." It was then that Cynder noticed that there was almost an exact copy of Lightning's strange weapon leaning against the wall. Lightning walked over to it as Cynder stood up from the bed. Lightning tossed the weapon to Cynder, who barely caught its handle.

"What is this?" She asked Lightning.

"A gunblade. You might have a bit of trouble understanding how to use it, but you can learn, and to do that you have to fight." Lightning moved in front Cynder and drew her gunblade.

(**Blinded by Light** – Final Fantasy XIII

Character Status: Cynder – HP 300

**Note: this is be as though a tutorial is given by Lightning, as if it were an actual game**)

Lightning Stood in front of Cynder, waiting fro the dragon to stand on her hind legs, in order to free up her forepaws for using the gunblade.

"The way we fight is different from how you fight. Master our style, and you will have strength you never imagined" Lightning said. *ATB System Tutorial*

Cynder dashed forward and attempted to slash with her gunblade. Lightning jumped back and attempted to counter, landing a hit on Cynder.

(HP – 267)

"Remember, you are the most important person who is fighting. If you go down, then it's game over." Lightning warned. *Game Over Conditions*

"As a L'Cie, you have power far greater than before. Try casting magic at me." *Magic casting Tutorial*

Cynder pulled back her left paw, and focused on this "power" that Lightning spoke of. She felt her paw suddenly become much hotter, before flinging it forward, sending a ball of fire right at Lightning, landing a direct hit.

"Never stop after one hit. Keep going until your opponent falls." *Command stacking tutorial*

Cynder ran forward again, this time slashing at Lightning twice, before jumping back and pointing the blade at her. It had been replaced with a barrel, and Cynder had a pretty good idea why. She pulled the trigger and fire burst from the barrel, sending a projectile towards Lightning. Lightning sidestepped the shot, before countering with her own at Cynder, who this time dodged.

"Good, now try and defeat me!" Lightning challenged

(HP restored

Cynder HP 300

Lightning HP 500)

Cynder waited for Lightning to make the first move (Keep in mind that Cyril is watching this XD) before deciding to attack herself. Cynder slashed a total of three times at Lightning, missing only once. Lightning countered the attack before both of them backed off of each other,

(C HP 231

L HP 402)

Cynder charged up another Fire spell, this time releasing three off at Lightning, each one hitting its mark.

(L HP 317)

Lightning ran forward and tried to slash at Cynder, barely missing when Cynder dodged. She retaliated by swinging her gunblade upwards and sending Lightning into the air. Cynder jumped up and slashed Lightning three times before smashing her into the ground and letting off another shot with the "gun" part of her gunblade.

(L HP 163)

When Cynder landed, Lightning suddenly ran up and attack with a spinning strike (AKA Blitz).

(C HP 131)

Cynder stood back up from the sudden knock back and threw another Fire spell at Lightning before suddenly rushing in and trying the same tactic against her, successfully as well.

(Lightning defeated

Music stops)

Lightning slid back and stood up, holding up her left paw for Cynder to stop.

"Not bad. You might have a shot at this."

* * *

Bet you thought I was talking about Spyro. XD

REVEIWS WILL BLESS ME!


	2. Searhing for Others

Well...Sorry for the wait. I've had this for a while and kept on forgetting to upload this. ^^'

I own ALMOST nothing. I think it's obvious what I own though.

* * *

Cynder and Lightning returned to Warfang (Well, returned in Cynder's case anyways…) to decide what the course of action would be.

"We could try to find other L'Cie…" Cynder thought out loud.

"The problem would be what their Focus is," Lightning said. She picked up the glass of sake she had and took a sip. "We don't want to inadvertently allow them to become Cei'th."

"So what's your current Focus?" Cynder took a sip of tea.

"Still trying to figure it out." The Pulse L'Cie brand was on the left side of her chest (Sound familiar?). "All I know is that it has something to do with Spyro and that guy you saw as well. I kept on seeing all of these different people; it doesn't make any sense."

Cynder sighed. "I just wish we had a heading…"

Lightning thought to herself while holding her sake. "Maybe we should split up, see if anyone has information we can use, or stock up on items for this journey."

Cynder thought for a minute, the shrugged. "Alright." She downed the last of her tea and suddenly she remembered something.

"Sparx!" She said out loud.

"Who?" Lightning asked.

"Spyro is Sparx's adopted brother! I bet if we enlist him, he might be able to help…to bad he's so annoying. But right now he's our best shot."

"What's he look like?"

"Sparkling, well, dragonfly, hard to miss because of how much he talks."

"Alright, we have a heading then. Let's find Sparx." Lightning calmly walked out of the small drink bar, with Cynder exiting in a different direction behind her.

* * *

Cynder traveled to Avalar to see if Sparx had stopped there in his return from visiting his parents. While there she caught wind of an odd conversation between the chief and his son.

"But father! There must be some meaning to this." She heard the son call out.

"That may be true, but what good will it do?" The chief responded. "Spyro can take care of himself; he's not in any danger."

"Then what of that man, and those strange, living crystals that attacked? You heard what they called me: L'Cie."

Cynder knew she came at a good time. She decided to interrupt this conversation a bit.

"Um…mind if I interrupt?" She said walking in. She noticed that on the chief's son's left forearm was the Pulse L'Cie brand.

"Not at all, Cynder. May I help you?" The chief asked.

Cynder nodded and reared up on her hind legs, revealing the brand on her abdomen.

"I believe this is brand you and Hunter were talking about."

* * *

"I…never imagined…dear ancestors…" The chief said after Cynder took her time to explain what she could.

"Those Krystals, they almost feared me. Maybe it was because I was the only one who could hurt them." Hunter said to himself. "And they really took Spyro?"

"Yes." Cynder said. "We have to save him. Grab your bow, we meet with Lightning soon."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" The chief yelled out.

"Chief Prowlus, think about it. We need to find out what these things want, why they took away Spyro, and what our Focus is. Hunter won't figure it out by staying here."

(**Blinded by Light** – FFXIII)

Before Prowlus could answer, people began to scream out side. Cynder drew her gunblade, which she named the Dark Saber for some odd reason, and ran outside, Hunter and his bow right behind her.

Those same Krystals that had attacked her before were attacking the village. The one with the shield (Armored Knight) had cornered one of the inhabitants. It pulled back its spear arm, preparing to end the cheetah's life when a bullet suddenly knocked it off its balance, allowing the villager to escape.

"Not today." Cynder said a trace of hatred in her voice.

"_Cursed L'Cie. You do not deserve the light of day. You inhibit the Lord's goals of eternal peace._" The Krystal's voice called to her. The creature swung its sword arm at Cynder, only for her to jump up and spin slash it in the head. When she landed, she turned around and hacked at its venerable back.

The Krystal turned quickly, smashing her with the shield and sending her across the village. As she "flew", Cynder's body emitted a blue light before she knocked down a small house with her collision. From the smoke multiple fireballs raced out towards the Armored Knight, all hitting directly and with surprise.

"_Remember, hit an enemy enough, and you will stagger them. That's when you attack with full force._" Cynder remembered Lightning advising her. She ran forward and did a spinning Blitz strike, sending the Knight into the air. Cynder Paradigm Shifted back to Commando and unleashed hell on the monster. With a final slash, Cynder smashed the Krystal to pieces, a single white sphere being released from it.

Hunter kept an arrow knocked and waited for the Krystal to show itself again, as the Sniper was the same one that attacked before. He jumped out of the way of those crystalline arrows it fired and let one loose where it came from. The cloaking the Krystal was using faltered, and Hunter released arrow after arrow on his target.

He was distracted slightly when Cynder was thrown into one of the buildings, but it was enough for the Sniper to vanish into thin air. As he looked around, trying to find his enemy again, a sharp pain in his leg alerted him to a sinister threat.

"Damn…" Hunter said under his breath as his leg became crystalline. The Sniper made the mistake of showing itself in front of the feline. He quickly knocked an arrow and fired where the heart would be. It was just as good, as it was where the Krystal's held their souls.

"_Why do you defy fate…why do you…deny…peace…cursed…L…C…ie_" It breathed out before falling to pieces and releasing the soul it contained.

(Music stops)

Prowlus walked out, his mind clearly made up.

"Perhaps…you do need to travel with her."

* * *

Lightning decided to explore the city. It was a bit bigger, so it might take time to fully go through, and time was something she didn't have.

"Hmm?" Lightning noticed a shop that might help. The Bird's Eye View. A map store.

Lightning walked in and immediately set to looking for a map around the region. A map of the city and the surround areas caught her eye and she pulled that off and went to the saleswoman.

"20 gold coins please." She asked for. And seeing as to how her Gil worked for the bar, Lightning thought it would also work here.

"You from around here?" The dragon asked Lightning.

"No, I'm from far, far away." Lightning responded.

"Ah, I know a lot of the faces here, and I've never seen yours. What's your name?"

"Lightning. _Just_ Lightning."

"Alright then, _just_ Lightning," The shop keeper said in a way that reminded Lightning of Vanille, "Lookie here, I don't do this much, but since you're new, I'll let you have this map for free. Unfortunately I can't accept you money as it's not valid for me to take…

"Gil?"

"…over gold coins. Make sure to gather plenty of them, some may take the Gil, others may not."

Lightning took the map. "Thank you for the advice." She thanked before leaving.

Back outside in the city, Lightning noticed a small yellow light, and suspected she found their lead.

"Excuse me." She called out to it. The light stopped, and raced to her. Sure enough it was a dragonfly.

"May I help you?" He sounded worried and exasperated. "I need to hurry, I have to find my bro!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Lightning began. "You're Sparx, correct?"

The dragonfly blinked in surprise. "Yeah. Why?"

* * *

"WHAT? SPYRO'S MISSING?" Sparx yelled when Lightning told him the whole story.

"I'm afraid so." Lightning stated blankly. "Do you know where the Krystals are coming from?"

Sparx thought for a moment. "A lot of them seemed to come from the south. Head that way, and something might happen."

"Alright let's go." Lightning began to run off. Sparx stuttered.

"Wait, whoa, WAIT! I know you're new here, Lightning, but for starters, I never go head first into danger without backup."

"Cynder's getting some. Any more issues you have?" Lightning walked up to him. "If you have a problem with me, say it to my face so I won't feel guilty about leaving you for local animal fodder." Lightning returned in her original direction, followed by a nervous and wide eyed Sparx.

* * *

When his vision came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was shackled by his hind legs.

"_Where am I?_" Spyro thought to himself. He was in a small cell, and with almost no light, he couldn't make head or tails of where he was. It took him a while, but he figured out why.

He was upside down. Figures.

Spyro tried too break the chains holding his leg, only to find that they were made of some kind of special crystal. He growled.

"_This stuff is NOT from here, that much I know…_" He thought.

Light suddenly blinded him as the door in the dungeon opened. Spyro looked at who it was.

They were wearing black armor, their faces practically revealing their personalities. The flaming red head had a wild fire burning in his eyes, while the blue haired one had a sadistic grin, as if the ocean were preparing to drag another victim beneath its depths.

"So, enjoying your stay?" The red head asked. The most outstanding feature about them were the hair; the man had hair that almost looked like fire, while the girl had hair the seemed to flow like water.

Spyro snarled. "Where am I?" He demanded.

The woman instantly moved her hand to her waist and drew a whip, striking Spyro across his chest with it. He screamed out in pain as he saw that the scales were broken, even penetrating the skin beneath and drawing blood.

"You're under Islesonian control now, as this whole new world will soon be." She said. She swung her lashed her whip again and excited another yelp from Spyro.

"Hey, Aquas! We're not supposed to kill him!" The man said.

The woman, Aquas, just grinned something akin to the Joker. "I don't intend to, Blaze." She struck Spyro again.

"That's right, CRY OUT IN PAIN! CALL FOR THE ONES YOU LOVE, FOR THEY WON'T HEAR YOU AGAIN!" Aquas let out a demented laugh and continued to strike him. As she stopped, the crystal chains holding Spyro retracted and let him fall to the ground.

Spyro stood up, his legs shaking from the sudden lashing he received. He looked up and saw the tip of the whip glint in the light.

"How do we destroy these…Guardians?" Aquas asked.

Spyro growled. "Not a chance."

He was suddenly encased in water and thrown against the wall, driving the little air in his lungs out. The water receded suddenly and Spyro was left sputtering and coughing.

His head suddenly jerked to the side as Aquas took a knife and cut him beneath the eyes. She pulled back and began to thrash him with the whip. Spyro constantly cried out in pain as he was subject to horrible tortures.

"Any more rejections!" Aquas yelled at him, but Spyro could barely see that she was enjoying this. She wanted him to resist.

"…" Spyro just looked away defiantly. He would rather die than betray his friends and family.

Aquas smiled. Spyro looked and saw her raise up her hand, a large orb of water forming above it. She thrust it downwards, and Spyro took a deep breath, ready this time. He wasn't completely prepared.

All of his fresh wounds began to sting and burn. It was too much and he tried to cry out in pain, but only released the breath he had taken.

Salt. He tasted salt. The water was salt water.

The water receded and Spyro took a deep breath. His head was jerked to face Aquas again.

"I bet you think I'm going to threaten to kill you now, right?" She said. Spyro just scowled at her before nodding sharply. Aquas stepped away and began to laugh.

"I never understood that. Why kill the only person who has the information you want and need? No…I'm going to take a page from Hades, and torture you every day until you are inches away from death, until you stare him in the face out of fear, and stop. And do the same the next day, and the next day, and the next. Day after day, torture after torture. Until, you, talk. Those 'Guardians' of yours are the only thing that stand before us and a whole other world to conquer. You know how to defeat them, and when you tell us, I'll make sure to bring you their corpses so you can see what you've done, those you've betrayed, and what your future will be." Aquas stepped away and exited the room. Blaze just smiled.

"I'd save myself some time right now and just talk." He said. Spyro just growled.

"She's bluffing." He said.

"You think so? She LOVES torture, and she loves making people squirm and hearing them scream. You don't do something, she'll find out who's most precious to you, and make them suffer." Blaze smiled. "I hope that you'll cooperate, it'd be a shame for poor Cynder to suffer even more." Blaze left as Spyro's eyes widened.

As the door closed and darkness fell, Spyro felt tears stream down his face. He struggled to walk, but his captives were nice enough to leave him fire wood, so he decided to bring light to this dark realm.

His whole body was covered in deep cuts. Occasionally, a drop of blood would seep out onto the ground from on of the wounds.

He looked up as a mist began to fill the room, drawing his attention. The mist coalesced into the image of a dragon. It was pure white, to be expected since it wasn't really there.

"I CAN'T SEND ALL OF MY POWER TO YOU AT ONCE." It spoke. "I CAN SEND ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU THE POWER TO PROTECT THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT." It stuck out a paw as white tendril brushed against Spyro's neck, leaving a black brand on it.

"PLEASE PROTECT THIS WORLD…AND GIVE LIGHT WHERE THE SHADOWS LOOM…AND THREATEN TO SWALLOW UP THE LIGHT." The image faded away. Spyro looked at his body, and growled at the sight of the open wounds.

"Try that again, Aquas. Just try."

The door opened again, and this time a starry eyed girl with snow white hair walked in, carrying a bucket full of water. She had the same black armor on.

The girl pulled out a rag and began to clean his wounds, not even flinching in the face of a dragon, as she seem to be very young.

"Aquas…" She droned. "Why do _I_ have to clean up your messes?" Her eyes were had very faint pupils, as if she had seen too much light. She was able to accurately clean all of Spyro's cuts, and more gentle than Aquas.

"Rest well, beast." She said as she turned away, her job complete. "The light isn't so kind to creatures such as yourself." As she turned away, Spyro could hear her mumbling. "…Stupid L'Cie has no idea of what she's unleashed into this world…"

Spyro sighed and closed his eyes. Thoughts of his friends filled his mind as he lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

Aquas, Blaze and the girl (Her name's Illumina) are mine, as well as that misty dragon.

Trolls: HOW COULD YOU TORTURE SPYRO LIKE THAT? *bitch slap't*

Aquas did it not me.

Aquas: Leave me out of this before I make what I did to Spyro seem like child's play.

...Touchy aren't we. *runs from pyscho water chick*

Spyro: ...Should we help him?

Blaze: Nah, let them settle it.


End file.
